


Remember That You’re Not Alone

by Kate_Marley



Series: Refugees in Europe, 2015 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austrian neutrality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when it’s overdue to thank someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That You’re Not Alone

Together we’ll be strong  
To defy all that can’t bring us down  
United standing strong  
You will not fight alone  
 _~ Epica: Omen (The Ghoulish Malady) ~_  


_Wednesday, 30 September 2015, evening, close to the headquarters of the United Nations in New York City_

To Austria’s surprise, Hungary had slid her arm in the crook of his elbow when they entered the restaurant together. She had done so quite frequently when they had represented the Austro-Hungarian Empire, but nowadays, she preferred to either walk close to him without touching or to take _his_ hand—never the other way around. He decided not to question her gesture of affection and led her to the side room where some of the other countries had already gathered at a large, u-shaped table. Hungary’s sea-green dress was beautiful, he observed. It complimented both the shape of her body and the colour of her eyes. Austria had to suppress a sudden urge to pull her in his arms and kiss this beautiful and brave warrior who deigned to grace him with her affection. He knew she wouldn’t have appreciated _that,_ at least not in front of any other countries.

Austria decided to act along with Hungary’s sudden ladylike behaviour and pulled out a chair for her with a bow he barely hinted at. Hungary reciprocated the bow with an amused smile, gathered her dress and sat down. Austria took a chair on her left and started to peruse the menu.

“Hey, Austria-dude”, a loud voice rang out next to Austria’s right ear. Austria suppressed a groan _—America, do you always have to be that loud? And don’t_ dude _me, I don’t like that—_ and turned to the younger country.

“Can I help you, America?”, he asked politely. There was no need to give up on his gentlemanly behaviour too readily, Austria thought.

“Yeah, Austria, man, I just saw you and your ex-wife are all lovey-dovey, so I wanted to ask you if you actually agree with what Hungary’s boss said in Vienna. I mean”, America said, wobbling on his chair in order to lean closer to Austria. “he said that Germany’s boss has every right to admit all the refugees of this world in Germany’s house, but that she doesn’t have the right to distribute them in other countries in the EU without seeking their agreement in the first place.”

Austria suppressed a sigh. He had spoken about the situation in Europe several times during these past days, and he had hoped to spend an evening among his fellow countries during which he could talk about personal matters instead of politics. That hope had apparently been vain. “Chancellor Merkel never claimed Germany would admit every refugee who crossed the borders to his house”, he said at last.

“But didn’t she say _Germany can do it_ or something like that?”, America asked. “Didn’t that signal all refugees from Syria that they were welcome in Germany’s house?”

“She didn’t want to signal that Germany was able to accommodate all refugees by himself”, Austria clarified. “She wanted to emphasise that Germany takes human rights seriously, and that the right of asylum is a human right. Even many Germans now criticise her for saying Germany could do it, but I think she is right, both politically and morally.”

“And what about these quotas, isn’t Hungary’s boss right when he says Germany can’t just distribute his refugees in other countries without their consent?”, America inquired.

Now, Austria really sighed in exasperation. “Recent figures show that Germany will have taken almost a million asylum seekers by the end of this year”, he said. “This eases the situation greatly and we, the other countries of the EU, should appreciate it. Still, it is obvious to me that Germany cannot solve the problem all by himself, and precisely because he is already doing much, he has every right to ask for us to contribute. Refugee quotas for every country in the EU are a means to enforce everyone’s contribution, and this is why I clearly support Germany’s position in this conflict with the Hungarian government.” Austria emphasised the word _government,_ because he had promised Hungary to always distinguish between her and her government in this respect. He tried to reach for her hand under the table, but couldn’t find it. _Damn._ There went his pleasant evening.

“All right, dude, I won’t bother you with this topic any longer”, America said, who, for once, was able to sense the mood.

When America was gone, Austria turned to Hungary. “I’m sorry, Elizaveta, but what else could I have told him?”, he asked.

“I don’t know”, Hungary snapped. “ I only know one thing, and this is that I won’t stay in this room with you any longer. And who knows, perhaps you want to spend the night with Germany if you like him so much more than me.”

“But Eliza, this is ridiculous!”, Austria complained. “You _know_ Germany is like a son to me!”

“If Germany is your son and Prussia is his brother, then you’re sleeping with your son regardless!”, Hungary spat.

Austria opened his mouth _—Hungary, you know relationships between countries don’t work like that! Neither Germany and Prussia nor Prussia and me are blood relatives, so why do you do this to me?—_ and closed it again. Nothing he could have said would have served to abate her anger right now. He let his head fall onto the table in front of him and closed his eyes, only to hear her get up and leave. He groaned in frustration.

“She’s quite angry, isn’t she?”, commented a familiar voice behind him.

“Go away, Switzerland”, Austria mumbled.

Of course, Switzerland didn’t go away. Instead, he sat down on the place Hungary had occupied only minutes before. “See”, he said, “that’s what you get for giving up on your neutrality and becoming a member of this chaotic bunch of egotists that’s called the EU. I told you as early as 1995 that you should have stayed neutral.”

“Please, Vash, I’m not exactly in the mood for know-it-all big brothers who have nothing better to do than tell their little brothers how dumb they are”, Austria groaned.

“Come on, Roderich, pull yourself together”, Switzerland said indifferently. “You know you two will eventually make it up with each other. You always do.”

“Yes, but she is beautiful and—dammit, Vash, she even _took my arm!”,_ Austria exclaimed. “Do you have any idea how long it has been since she last took my arm?”

“I don’t and, quite frankly, I don’t care”, Switzerland said cheerfully and patted Austria on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s eat dinner.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Thursday, 1 October 2015, morning, John F. Kennedy International Airport_

Austria was about to board the plane in order to follow his president on a state visit to Bolivia when he heard someone shout his name.

“Roderich!”, Germany’s deep voice resounded. “Just a minute!”

Austria put down his suitcase and turned. “Ludwig, what is it?”

“Um”, Germany said. He seemed to be a little embarrassed. “America told me you defended my asylum policy yesterday, and Switzerland said you even risked an argument with Hungary over the issue. I’m sorry to hear that I caused discord between you and her.”

“Don’t worry”, Austria said in order to calm him. “You didn’t _cause_ the argument; it would have happened anyway sooner or later. And Vash is right, Elizaveta and me _will_ eventually make it up with each other.”

“Thank you”, Germany mumbled. He had apparently found a very interesting spot on the floor and avoided to look Austria in the eye. “And thanks for defending my policy.”

“Don’t mention it”, Austria replied. He put a hand on Germany’s shoulder to reassure him. “I simply said what I believe to be right.”

“Yes, but … thanks anyway.” Germany pulled him in a somewhat awkward embrace. When he appeared to realise what he was doing, he quickly let go of Austria. “Sorry”, he said. “I didn’t ask you if you wanted this.”

“No worries”, Austria said with an ever so tiny smile. “It’s always good to be embraced when you’re in a tough situation. Thanks.” He lifted his luggage. “I have to go now. See you!”

With these words, he turned around and boarded his plane to Bolivia.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title from a line in the Epica song I quoted in the beginning.
> 
> What Austria tells America paraphrases roughly what Austrian president Heinz Fischer told newsreader Armin Wolf in the Austrian news (ZiB 2) on Wednesday, 30 September 2015, so it really is an official Austrian position on the matter.
> 
> When Switzerland criticises Austria that he should have remained neutral, he alludes to Austria’s Declaration of Neutrality of 1955. Switzerland expresses a legal position according to which Austria’ membership in the EU means that in effect, he ceased to be neutral by doing so (particularly since the EU pursues a Common Foreign and Security policy).
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~
> 
> German translation: <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/560f0d0d00042e27d9919cb/1/Denk-daran-dass-du-nicht-allein-bist>


End file.
